Only time will tell
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Harry decided to take a break from being the Master of Death. The thought of where to go on vacation, had lead him to yet another adventure. Only this one -does not only take place in Ancient Greece-, but also a complete roller coaster compare to everything he went through. What is he going to do with everything that's going on? What is he going to do with his feelings? Find out!


**Parings decided (Will have a twist with them)**

**Hades speech might be a little different since I never wrote with him before**

**Some characters might be a little OOC, but not un-purpose**

**No bashing taking place whatsoever**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

**Have a nice day!**

-ooOOoo-

Harry Potter was known for many things throughout his life. The Boy Who Lives, the Chosen One, the Hero of the Second Wizard War. Now, he could add the title Master of Death to the list. You see, as years past by since the war, the wizard found himself stuck in a 17 years old body. Not only did it confuse him, but everybody around him as well. Everybody kept on asking why he looked so young, but he couldn't answer the question since he didn't know how to.

One day, 35 years old Hermione decided to take the matter into her own hands, and find out the truth. It took her a few years, but after reviewing something important, she got an idea of what has happened. She went to Harry's and Ginny's house, and told the Boy Who Lives that he touched _all_ of the Deathly Hallows, which meant that he was now the Master of Death.

So, during the following years, Harry worked on his wandless magic, because he had a feeling that he would need it in the future. With the help from his best friends, he managed to accomplish just that. But, at the same time, he had to slowly watch all of his family and friends die. He felt very lonely by the time all of them were gone. Harry hated his fate, but he knew that he had no choice and left to do his job as the Master of Death. The moment that he met with Death, a green aura surrounded his skin. Harry asked Death why that was, and found out that by him glowing like that it proved that he was the Master of Death.

The Boy Who Lived just let that part slide and accepted the fact. When he left with Death, he expected to do many amazing things because of his position. But, what he never expected, were the amount of paperwork that needed to be signed, just like he was doing right now. Well, the positive side to his job is that his eyesight was fixed!

Harry slammed his head into the desk. No matter how much time he spends on singing thing damn pile of paperwork they never seem to drop in numbers! It was as if they were mating each other! _I really need a vacation_, he thought to himself. Slowly, he sat up with a thoughtful look on his face. _Vacation... vacation... vacation..._ the one word echoed throughout his mind.

"That's it!" Harry slammed his fist onto the table with a bright smile on his face. "Why hadn't I thought about it ages ago? If I remember correctly, I could even travel in time."

He muttered to himself. Harry walked over to a bookshelf, which had many books that contained all the time periods from the beginning of Earth up until now. The Master of Death grabbed a random book with the title _Ancient Periods and Events_, opened it then started to read from the first page out loud:

"Ancient Egypt... not interested." Flipped a few pages

"Roman Empire... not interested." Flipped a few more pages

"Ancient Greece... now here's something interesting."

Harry muttered to himself once more. He sat back down onto his comfortable armchair, with the thick book still open in his arms. He always liked Greek mythology. He always read books about them in his free times whenever he was able to get away from the Dursley's. He stopped after he left for Hogwarts.

The library over there had nothing but magic related subjects. Harry thought to himself that they would obviously have at least one book about Hecate the Goddess of Witchcraft, due to all of them being wizards and witches. He was proven wrong when he not only came back empty handed, but also after he asked the librarian who gave him an odd look. Clearly, if they don't even have books about the Goddess why would they have other things connected to Greek mythology?

He snapped the book shut then used his magic to put it back in its place. He went over to his master bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, and casted on it a charm that made the space inside never run out. After he finished making sure that everything was there, especially a small book that would help guide him in the time period, the Master of Death went back to the workroom, with the suitcase in his hand. He called upon Death, who stood there as gloomy as ever. Harry said to him:

"I'm off to vacation. When I come back, I expect everything to be dealt with. From the paperwork to the amount of souls placed where. Understood?" He got a quiet nod then said once again cheerfully, "Good! Well I'm off! See you when I get back."

He waved his hand and disappeared with a pop.

-ooOOoo-

_Meanwhile on Mount Olympus_

All the Gods and Goddesses stood on Mount Olympus. As usual, they talked about who does what jobs. Again, as usual, everybody got the same exact jobs. Some of the Gods -Hades-, felt that it was a complete waste of time since Zeus always gave them the same thing to work with. Zeus is the lord of the cosmos -no surprise-, Hera is the Goddess of Marriage and Womanhood, Hades is the Lord of the Dead -again, no surprise-, Poseidon God of the sea, etc...

The meeting was interrupted when the three sisters of Fate appeared out of thin air. All of the Gods and Goddesses were confused as to why the three were there. Before Zeus could ask the Fates, the three started to chant out a prophecy:

_The past and future will meet _

_The Chosen One will arrive from the far off future today_

_He will arrive here on Mount Olympus_

_The man possesses powers that are similar to the Gods and Goddesses_

"Is he a threat to everybody?"

Zeus asked the fates. He had a _very_ hard time believing the Fates at the moment. He means, how could a human come from the future? It's impossible! What was harder to believe, was that they said some man has similar powers as their own Godly ones. The Fates continued as if they were never interrupted:

_The powerful being has the ability to change the course of events_

_All depends on who he meets and start a relationship with_

_Be warned! _

_The Chosen One is very dangerous to the ones that he calls his enemies!_

_He isn't somebody that one should come cross!_

With that, the three sisters of Fate twirled around in a circle around the one eyeball and disappeared alongside it.

None of the Gods and Goddesses had enough time to react to the second half, because a loud _pop_ was heard. The spot where the three sisters of Fate stood now stood a young looking man. He had black messy hair and the brightest green eyes that they had ever seen. What was very strange about the man was that he had green aura surrounding his body, just like all the Gods and Goddesses do. The mysterious man looked around, as if completely confused about where he was. He took out a small book from the right pocket of his pants, and flipped through the pages. He muttered to himself:

"Ok, let's see here. From the looks of things I would have to guess I'm on, Mount Olympus. Wait a second... if I'm on Mount Olympus... then that means..."

He slowly turned around to face all of the Gods and Goddesses who looked straight at him. He wasn't sure if to feel awkward or awe at the sight in front of him He said to them nervously:

"Um... Hello... My name is Harry Potter, Master of Death. You must be the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus, good to meet you."

He got an odd look from all of them. Except, the blue skinned guy who has fire as hair and looked really furious at what he said obviously. Harry thought to himself with tiresome_, what have I gotten myself into this time? _

**Going to continue the meeting between Harry and the others in the next chapter**

**Plus, it's really late where I live at right now. I wanted to get the chapter out as fast as possible.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Bye~**


End file.
